Tears of the Children
by littlehorse
Summary: One night, the residents of Discipline cottage are surprised by the arrival of Niklaren Goldeye and a mysterious girl with a dark past. As her powers grow stronger and more unearthly, the four friends will try to help this secretive girl do the one thing
1. Prologue: Tears of the Children

Prologue: Tears of the Children  
  
If the stars fell,  
If the earth crumbled,  
If the seas dried up,  
If the flowers withered,  
Who would be there to see it?  
  
If the cities burned,  
If the meadows became desolate,  
If the mountains fell,  
If the birds stopped singing,  
Who would be there to see it?  
  
A child motherless,  
A family homeless,  
An infant ignored,  
A world loveless,  
Who will be there to wipe away the tears of the children? 


	2. Night's Stranger

Hello all. This is purely an experimental story. It's not a top priority. And the Moon Smiled is. So don't be surprised if I don't update that often.  
  
This idea has been hanging around in my head for a while and it won't get out, so I decided to write it down. If I get good reviews, it will most definitaly become a top priority. So review, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Circle of Magic Characters. I do not own the set of this story. I do not own the places in this story. I do, however, own Nenyethilen Andrylica and her sad little story, so don't you DARE steal it.  
  
A longer summary: Nenyethilen Andrylica, recently-gotten-rid-of daughter of a wealthy merchant and also the victim physical abuse, thinks she's crazy. That is, until the strange dreams she has start coming true. Labeled a freak by those she loved, and even by those she didn't, Nenyethilen must learn to trust those around her if she wants to know what's going on with her confusing life. But most of all, she must learn to trust herself...  
  
Chapter One: Night's Stranger  
  
It was dark. Dark and stormy. But it was just the way Tris liked it. Reflected lightning flashed in her spectacles and lit up her face to reveal a half-crazed, gleeful smile.  
  
"Tris, come away from that window. You're scaring me," said Sandry, the red-head's foster sister.  
  
Tris scowled, but gave up her position at the window and treturned to the table where her three friends, Sandry, Daja, and Briar sat along with their teachers, Lark and Rosethorn.  
  
They had finished dinner early, and were now sitting in silence, occupying themselves with various activities. Sandry was working on needle point, Daja was twisting wires into a design, and Briar was busy "finding out" what kind of food Tris' starling Shriek liked. Lark and Rosethorn read from leather-bound books and silently sipped their tea.  
  
Suddenly, the huge white dog named Little Bear jumped up, his fur on end, and gave a low, menacing bark. The occupants of the room looked up as one, startled. With an abrupt change of mood, Little Bear wagged his tail and started jumping up and down at the door, barking as shrilly as a dog his size could.  
  
There came a booming knock, and Lark jumped up and ran to the door, tugging it open. In her haste, she accidentally slammed the door in Little Bear's face.  
  
A tall form filled up almost the entire doorway. Beside it, a small, hooded figure stood with its head bowed.  
  
Upon seeing Lark, Niklaren Goldeye, better known as Niko, strode into the room, pushing his hood back impatiently. Rosethorn immediately rose from the table to make some more tea. Tris, Daja, and Sandry jumped up, smiles wide. Briar sauntered lazily over to the door, grinning. The small figure beside Niko raised its hood slowly and looked around the room with almond-shaped silver-gray eyes.  
  
***  
  
For the entire journey to Discipline, Niko had been trying to get me to talk to him. He kept asking me questions, like Did I know where we were going? How old was I? What were my brothers' names? Did I miss my family? but I don't tell him. Whenever I speak, people look at me strangely. I can feel their stares burning into me even now. Even now as I stand in this cheery, bright room.  
  
The people here seem to like Niko. They're jumping all over him, asking him questions, and trying not to stare at me. But I know what they're thinking. I can see it.  
  
Niko introduces me to them. "Nenyethilen Andrylica," he says. I almost laugh as they try to pronounce it. Almost.  
  
Niko takes the two adults into another room, leaving me with the four other people. They look to be about my age; thirteen or so.  
  
One of them walks up to me with her hand stretched out. I take it, just to be polite.  
  
"My name is Sandry," she says. "These are my friends Tris, Daja, and Briar." She points to each person as she says their names. "And you're Nen-Neny-Nenyethilen?" I nod a little.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
I try to speak. I really try. But my lips are stuck together. Instead, I answer her with my eyes. She doesn't seem to understand.  
  
The girl named Daja breaks the silence. "Would you like to see your room?"  
  
I shrug.  
  
Sandry is completely unfazed and quickly leads me to one of the upstairs rooms, chattering the entire way. I wonder if she's always so happy.  
  
Sandry leaves me to unpack and get settled. Not that I have much to unpack. Just a few tunics and dresses for special occasions.  
  
After putting my things away, I gaze around my new prison. At least it has a window so I won't feel too trapped. There is a small dresser, a bed, and a desk with a chair. I go to the mirror over the dresser and stare at my reflection.  
  
Some might consider me pretty, with black hair that brushes my shoulders in long waves, and my strange silver eyes. I consider it just one more unwanted reason for people to stare at me.  
  
I reach up to touch a shadow of a bruise on my right cheek and a small scratch above my eyebrow. Remnants of my father's last beating.  
  
Just thinking of him makes me want to vomit. What he did to us... No. I'm in a new place now. That's in my past. I can't let them know. I can't tell them anything. They'll just get rid of me like my father did. I don't want to leave. This house is so full of love. Every oak timber is saturated with it. It's a good feeling. Not one I've felt very often. But now that I have, I don't want to leave it.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs in Rosethorn's workroom, away from the questions of excited children, Niko told Lark and Rosethorn what he knew about Nenyethilen.  
  
"I found her in the cellar of her house. It seems that her father decided to make her his slave. The cellar was her bedroom."  
  
At this, Lark and Rosethorn frowned simultaneously. Even with her sharp tongue, she still had a kind and caring heart. She never like to hear stories like this.  
  
Niko went on. "She has strange dreams. Since I met her, she has refused to say a word to me or anybody else, so I don't know what they are. But, whatever it is, it terrifies her. That's about all I know. If you can get her to talk, maybe she'll tell you." Niko shrugged. "Anyway, I must leave immediately. Dedicate Moonstream wishes to speak with me.  
  
Lark and Rosethorn said hasty goodbyes to Niko before coming back into the dining room to send the children to bed.  
  
Nenyethilen was just coming down the stairs when they entered the room. Lark smiled at her and asked if she was settled. She nodded, speaking silently with her peculiar eyes, thanking them.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're all tired," Lark said. "Why don't all of you go to bed? It's late enough already."  
  
She was answered by various groans and excuses to which she simply smiled, shepherding the children to their rooms. She noticed without surprise that Nenyethilen went wordlessly to her room, obeying without question. *I wonder if she'll have any strange dreams tonight,* Lark thought.  
  
***  
  
She didn't, as it turned out. Or, no one knew if she did. The night was relatively quiet, except for the creak of wooden timbers straining against the wind and the huge droplets of rain that came down on the roof in sheets.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lark rose early to set about making breakfast. About half an hour later, Nenyethilen came so silently down the stairs--fully dressed as she was--that Lark jumped when she suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision.  
  
The girl cringed as Lark looked around at her, but looked up once more shen she saw the smile on her face.  
  
"You're up early," Lark said. "If you want to help, the plates and glasses are over there, and the silverware is in that drawer." Lark pointed to the different cabinets and drawers as she spoke.  
  
Nenyethilen nodded and immediately began to set the table with silent efficiency. When she was done, she looked back up at Lark with questioning eyes. Lark motioned to the empty tea kettle and showed her where the tea was kept. In this way of wordess inquiries, Lark and Nenyethilen had breakfast ready by the time the first sleepy heads poked out of their doors.  
  
When everyone was seated at the table, the food was passed around until everyone had something. At the first bite of his omelette, Briar, who was always the one to appreciate good food, widened his eyes and asked Lark who had made it. Lark nodded at Nenyethilen.  
  
"You can really cook! This is the best omelette I've ever had! Other than Rosethorn's, of course," he added after seeing Rosethorn's glare.  
  
Nenyethilen stared at her lap, a blush slowly creeping up her neck. No one had ever complemented her before. She didn't know how to respond.  
  
By the time every one ahd eaten their fill, Nenyethilen had gotten more compliments that she knew what to do with. Eventually, she managed a small half-smile that she was using more and more. She like to smile. It seemed to fit in with this happy environment.  
  
When the dishes had been cleared and Tris, Sandry, Daja, and Briar went off to do their chores, Lark pulled Nenyethilen aside and said, "Since you're new, you can have a day off. How would you like to explore? I'll ask Frostpine if Daja can go with you." Nenyethilen said nothing, but the corners of her mouth twitched. Lark took that as a yes.  
  
While Daja finished her chores, Lark took Nenyethilen to see Frostpine. She stared around the shop, marveling at the many tools and the hot cherry-red metal heating in the fires. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes went wide with fear and her jaw clenched. She balled her hands into fists so tight they started shaking. The fire roared to life, searing hot, and Nenyethilen, eyes blazing silver, stared into it's heart.  
  
After about five seconds, she jumped as if just realizing where she was. She was still trembling slightly, and her nostrils were flared as she breathed hard through them.  
  
She looked around her quickly to see if anyone had been watching. When she saw Lark and Frostpine conversing at the other side of the shop, she breathed a sigh of relief. No one else was there.  
  
Just as she reached Lark's side to wait by her, Daja dashed in, breathless. Lark smiled upon seeing her and told her not to worry, that she was to show Nenyethilen around Winding Circle.  
  
Daja smiled at Nenyethilen and asked her where she wanted to go first. She looked down and shrugged. Daja decided for her.  
  
"Let's go to the Hub. That way you can see all the different mages at work."  
  
Nenyethilen thought for a moment, then slowly nodded her head.  
  
Daja's smile expanded to her sparkling eyes. "Great!" She then proceeded to drag Nenyethilen all around the winding streets that gave Winding Circle its name, pointing out the different buildings until they finally came to the enormous tower that made up the Hub.  
  
After hours of flitting from room to room, they arrived at the seeing room. Daja was explaining what everything was and what the mages did to see things with them. But Nenyethilen was only half listening. She stared wide-eyed at the many crystals, mirrors, and ornately carved bowls filled with water. She longed to touch the sparkling objects, to caress their smooth surfaces and stare into their depths, but she had a feeling the mages wouldn't like some scrawny little cellar-scum (as her father often referred to her) dirtying their water and putting fingerprints on their crystals and mirrors. Instead, she gazed hungrily at them, wishing in hopeful desperation that someone would invite her to look. Of course, no one did.  
  
Daja's lilting voice brought her out of her reverie. "It's getting late. How about we come back tomorrow and I'll show tyo the clock tower?" Nenyethilen nodded and tore her eyes away from the sky-blue crystal she was studying.  
  
***  
  
An excerpt from the diary of Nenyethilen Andrylica:  
  
This day was...interesting. Yes, that's the word. Interesting. Not exactly fun, but it wasn't horrible either. Except when we went into the seeing room. I can't explain what I felt there, but it was almost like I felt I belonged. It felt like this house does. Like I don't want to leave.  
  
Everyone's trying to get me to talk to them. They do what Niko did on the way here: asking me questions that I can't answer with a simple yes or no. Instead of answering, I just stare at them until they look away. It's funny.  
  
I know I have to talk eventually, but whenever I try, it feels liek something's squeezing my throat, and my hands start shaking. It's like a really bad case of nerves. Maybe that's what it is.  
  
I Saw something today. In the fire, at the forge. There were people running and screaming, and their village was on fire. If that had been a dream I think I would have screamed with them.  
  
What do these visions mean? Every day I find myself questioning my sanity. Maybe my father was right. Maybe I am crazy.  
  
***  
  
Wow. That was a long chapter. Don't expect the others to be that long. I just couldn't find a good place to end this one. So, what do you think? Should I continue? I've started the next chapter, so you'll at least get one more. But, as always, please review.  
  
I know there aren't enough rooms at Discipline for Nenyethilen to stay, but oh well. I made a new one. So don't yell at me for that. Nenyethilen's magic is a little obvious right now. If I get any reviews asking what it is, I'm going to hit you up side the head and knock some sense into you. Actually though, that would be killing your brain cells, so maybe hitting you wouldn't be such a good idea after all. Oh well. I'll do it because I feel like it.  
  
I gotta go. Bye.  
  
-littlehorse :) 


	3. Speak?

Hello everybody. Here's another chapter. I got a review! Yay!  
  
LoniGirl: Why, thanks. *blushes* I'm so touched. I'll make it a top priority just for you. Don't you feel special?  
  
Disclaimer: No one reads these. They're completely pointless. Isn't it stupid?  
  
Chapter 2: Speak?  
  
The next two weeks went by like a dream. Nenyethilen had never been so happy. Even with her unusual silences, Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris were always nice to her.  
  
It was harder for Tris than for the others. Her patience was very short, and she didn't respond well to being ignored. Of course, Nenyethilen wasn't ignoring her, but it seemed that way.  
  
Sandry simply chatted away whether anyone was listening or not. She got along with everyone.  
  
Daja wasn't as patient as Sandry. She was kind and understanding, and always invited Nenyethilen to do things with them, but she got irritable at times.  
  
Briar didn't talk to Nenyethilen much. Sometimes he showed her the plants he was taking care of. She seemed to like that.  
  
At the meal table, Nenyethilen listened. She learned much about the different mages, as well as about meditating. She practised in her room every night before she went to bed.  
  
It was during one of these secret sessions that she had her first real vision since the incident in the forge. She still had dreams, but nothing like this.  
  
One minute, she was in her room at Discipline, the next she was in a small, dark place that smelled like dust and crushed rocks. There were three other people and a dog with her. She could hear them breathing. Ther earth heaved, and more rock splinters rained down on her.  
  
With the blink of an eye and a sharp breath, she was on top of a wall, overlooking a large harbor. This wouldn't be so unusual, except that there were battle ships everywhere and the smell of smoke and charred flesh choked the air. She watched as a huge waterspout ripped apart ships and people, leaving death and destruction in its wake.  
  
The wind whipped around her, and once again, the scene changed. It was hot, and everything glowed orange. She had to blink a few times before her vision cleared enough for her to see what it was. She was in the middle of a very large and very much alive forest fire. When she realized that the fire didn't burn her, she looked down at her hands. They were dark like Daja's. Not like her own small, pale hands.  
  
The scene changed yet again, and she was in a large, dimly lit room filled with beds. The people lying on the beds were obviously very sick: their sweaty hands clung to soiled bed sheets, glazed-over eyes searched the ceiling for invisible enemies, and they whispered feverishly to themselves.  
  
The claustrophobia was starting to suffocate her when, finally, she was released, and she fell, gasping, onto the hard-wood floor of her room at Discipline.  
  
For a while, she just lay there, thinking. She wasn't sure what all that had meant, but she had the distinct impression that it had already happened. How she knew, she had no idea. She just did.  
  
When she had organized her thoughts, seh got up off the floor and slipped into her bed, where she fell immediately to sleep.  
  
And for the first time in years, Nenyethilen didn't dream.  
  
***  
  
For days after her vision, Nenyethilen longed to ask Lark what it meant. She was afraid of Rosethorn; the hanging-by-the-heels-in-the-well speech had already been administered to her.  
  
She kept saying to herself that she would do it that night, but it was always put off by her excuses.  
  
So when she had her next big vision, she was completely unprepared. It was at the dinner table one night. Rosethorn was complaining that the Water Temple dedicates had once again run out of burn ointment, and Lark was sympathizing with her, saying that they had also run out of bandages.  
  
Briar kept making snide remarks to the girls when Lark and Rosethorn weren't listening, and she had to sit with her face in her hand so they wouldn't see the laugh she was restraining desperately.  
  
She was also staring into her milk cup. The light was making little rainbows in the liquid, and she watched them absently. Suddenly, light blazed in her vision, and she jerked backwards, trying to tear her eyes away from the vision. But it kept going.  
  
When she was finally released, it was into silence. She realized that she had the sleeve of Daja's tunic in a white-knuckled grip, and she let go of it hastily. She looked slowly at the confused gazes that were fixed on her, and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
An excerpt from the diary of Nenyethilen Andrylica:  
  
I'm leaving. They saw me having a vision. I can't stay anymore. This might be the last time I get to write. I borrowed this book from Lark, and I'll have to give it back.  
  
Why did it have to happen at that moment? Why couldn't it have waited?  
  
This one was stronger than the rest. Usually, they're vague, like shadows. But this one was definite. I don't know why it was different, but it was. Maybe--  
  
***  
  
For a long time after Nenyethilen left, everyone just sat there, stunned. Then Tris got up unexpectedly, and ran up the stairs to Nenyethilen's room.  
  
She burst through the door without knocking, and looked into the room expectantly.  
  
When she saw Tris come through the door, Nenyethilen stopped writing and stood up quickly, knocking her chair over backwards. She followed Tris's gaze to the hastily packed bag laying on her bed, and looked down in embarrassment. Tris probably thought she was a wimp now, too cowardly to take on a problem.  
  
Instead of yelling at her like she thought she would, Tris simply looked back at Nenyethilen and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
Nenyethilen shrugged.  
  
"Well, no one's making you leave."  
  
She looked up sharply, silver eyes filled with suspicion, fear, and a little hope.  
  
"What happened down there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Are you going to make me just stand here, or are you going to give me an answer?"  
  
The corners of Nenyethilen's mouth lifted in a cynical smile. She cleared her throat, hesitated, and made the biggest decision she had ever had to make. She spoke.  
  
***  
  
Muahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Tune in next time folks!  
  
-littlehorse :) 


	4. Confessions

Hello, sunshine. My mom says that to me all the time. :) NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! And all the people said "Amen!" I'm really hyper. I don't know why. I did have a lot of caffeine not too long ago...but I won't go into that. Enough of my blabbering. Here's my next chapter.  
  
Ice-otter: I'm shortening Nenyethilen's name now. :)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions  
  
***  
  
*Oh gods. I cant' believe I'm doing this.*  
  
"Call me Nen. Hearing you guys botch my name all the time is annoying."  
  
My voice is squeaky and small, like it needs to be oiled, or something.  
  
Tris looks surprised. Whatever she expected me to say, I don't think it was that.  
  
I clear my throat again. This time, my voice isn't so squeaky. "Are *you* going to give *me* an answer, or do I have to stand here all day?"  
  
Tris laughs. I smile. But she isn't about to be put off for long. She asks again, "What happened down there?"  
  
I stop smiling. "Have you ever seen something that you thought was real, but when you look again, it's gone?"  
  
"No...but I used to hear things."  
  
I look at her sharply. "What kinds of things? Don't lie to me. I can't stand liars."  
  
Tris makes an impatient face. "Why would I lie to you about this? I hear things on the wind. I used to think I was crazy, until Niko told me that lots of weather mages hear things."  
  
My heart sinks about ten feet. "But I'm not a weather mage. The tester would have seen it."  
  
"Didn't you know? They don't send anyone to Discipline unless they have magic. So you see things, huh? Niko is a seer. He could help."  
  
I shake my head. She doesn't understand. "But that's not all I do."  
  
Tris looks interested. "What do you mean?"  
  
I hesitate. How do I know that it's not just me seeing things? She'll think I'm crazy. But a little voice in my head tells me, *She used to think she was crazy. She knows what it feels like. Show her.*  
  
I look at the stack of books sitting next to my bed. I squint my eyes at them thinking, *Come on, come on...* They start shaking, then they slowly lift up, one by one, to hover three feet above my bed.  
  
A loud gasp behind me startles me, and the books fall to the floor with a loud bang. I whirl around, prepared to snap at Tris for breaking my concentration, but the words die on my lips. Tris isn't the only one standing there.  
  
Every other occupant of Discipline cottage, plus Honored Moonstream are standing there, mouths agape. Part of me is proud that I have astonished them so, but the other part is petrified with fear at what they might think. *Don't send me away,* I plead in my head. *Don't make me go back.*  
  
Then Honored Moonstream snaps back to reality. "Where did you learn to do that?" She sounds angry, but worried. Exactly the way my father sounded when he saw me use my mind to sweep the floor.  
  
"I-I don't kn-know." I try not to stutter, but my mind is numb with fear. "I just s-started doing it one d-day."  
  
Moonstream must know how afraid I am, because when she speaks again, her voice is gentler. "How do you do it?"  
  
The questioning isn't over. I can't relax yet. "I just c-concentrate really hard, and it m-moves." I don't stutter so much anymore.  
  
"Cool," breathes Briar. Rosethorn glares at him.  
  
I am slightly reassured by this though, and I don't stutter anymore. "You wouldn't think it was so cool if it got you into more trouble than you can imagine," I say dryly, addressing Briar.  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
I close my mouth and stare at him until he looks away. I won't tell them everything. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Lark butts in. "Nenyethilen--"  
  
I shake my head. "It's Nen. Just Nen."  
  
She tries it out. "Nen...can you tell us what happened down there?"  
  
I shake my head and look down.  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Rosethorn snorts. Lark silences her with a meaningful look, then turns back to me. "Nen, we are trying to help you. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."  
  
I look pleadingly at Tris. She rolls her eyes, but speaks for me. "She sees things. That's what happened downstairs."  
  
Lark looks thoughtful. "What kinds of things do you see?"  
  
I sigh enormously. This is getting really boring. Not to mention annoying. So instead of speaking, I decide to experiment with something that has been hanging around in my head for a while. I show her.  
  
***  
  
But how does Nen show her? Another cliffhanger!!!!! I love this!!!!! Who knew torture could be so fun?  
  
I'll update soon. If I don't, I give you permission to hunt me down and strangle the rest of the story out of me. Oh, one thing before I forget: this takes place a little before the Circle Opens. Sandry, Tris, Briar, and Daja don't have their medallions yet, but they're going to soon. I don't know if I'm going to include that in this story or not, but we'll see.  
  
Ciao!  
  
-littlehorse :) 


	5. Inquisition

Yes, I know, I've been gone a while. I just started work and I just got back from a family vacation, so I'm pretty busy. Yeah. Bad excuse, I know. *riffles through her Book of Excuses to find a better one* Actually, that is what happened. I know my last chapter was extremely confusing and I've been writing in first person for a while, but your questions are about to be answered.  
  
Nip: Her name's actually pretty easy to pronounce, just say it like it's spelled: Nen-ye-thi-len. You'll find out why Moonstream was at Discipline in this chapter. You'll find out who she practises on in this chapter, too.  
  
Yeah, I've been trying to keep the diary entries from chopping up the story. I think the last one was kinda iffy, but I'll try harder in the future. Thanks!  
  
Special thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Chocolate chip cookies and vanilla coke to all!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Inquisition  
  
***  
  
Once, during a particularly bad beating, I found myself wishing desperately that I could call the authorities and have them help me. I even envisioned them taking my father away and locking him up forever. Right in the middle of this particular "training session," he stopped suddenly, and looked at me with the strangest look on his face. KInd of caught between furious and terrified. He didn't beat me for a whole week after that.  
  
I told myself it was just coincidence, but I decided to experiment anyway. I showed him my dreams sometimes. It was oddly satisfying to see him suffer the way I did, but I soon stopped. Doing too many things with my head gives me headaches.  
  
I haven't done this for a while, and I wonder if it will work on Lark. I decide to show her the one I had a couple days ago. The one I was sure had already happened.  
  
I call up the vision in my mind, every detail still vivid to me. Then I lock my eyes with Lark's so she can't turn away, and I re-live that night.  
  
When I let her go, she looks at my strangely and asks when I had that vision.  
  
"A couple of nights ago. Don't worry. It's already happened."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Now it's my turn to look at her strangely. "How do you know?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you that. I know because I saw many of these things myself, or eye witnesses recounted them to me. So, how do you know?"  
  
I shrug and mumble, "Just do."  
  
Moonstream looks irritated. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Lark beckons to her and they go down the stairs followed by Rosethorn. Sandry, Tris, Briar, and Daja remain determinedly fixed to their spots, each staring at me openly.  
  
I shift my feet back and forth, uncomfortable under their combined gazes. "Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stare?" I ask irritably.  
  
Sandry and Daja frown and a closed expression appears on Tris's face. Only Briar seems unfazed. He responds, "No. I haven't got any parents."  
  
I feel my expression soften. I have seen many parentless children in my visions, but I never thought I'd meet one. "What happened to them?"  
  
"Well, I don't rightly know about my dad, but my mum (AN: is it mum or mom in the Circle universe?) got knifed in the back on her way home once. The landlord threw me out. That's where the Thief Lord found me." He shows me his hands palms down, revealing black ink x's etched into the skin between his thumb and first finger. "Niko came to my trial the last time I was caught and brought me to Winding Circle because he saw my magic."  
  
I nod. He's telling the truth. I don't know how I know, but I do. Maybe it's more of this magic stuff they keep talking about.  
  
I look to Sandry, Daja, and Tris. *What about them?* I wonder. *Why do they look so lost?*  
  
Daja recovers and asks me the question that I knew would turn up some time. "Why didn't you ever talk before now?"  
  
I bite my lip and look down before responding. When I speak, my voice is very soft. "Because...because I didn't know if I could trust you."  
  
Sandry looks indignant. "Of course you can trust us. Who did you think we were, the Guard?"  
  
I smile wryly. Then I decide to change the subject. "Why was Moonstream here?"  
  
"Lark sent for her after you left." Sandry looks down the stairs where muffled voices fill the air. "I think they're talking about you."  
  
I clench my jaw. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Everyone discussing me. "They are. That's what happened when--" I swallow my words quickly and say, "Never mind. Aren't you guys tired of standing there? Come in. Welcome to my humble abode." I sweep my arm around at my sparsely furnished room, giddy at having almost given It away.  
  
Sandry bounces in and plops down on my bed. Daja hesitantly follows her and sits on the chair next to it. Briar crosses to my window and leans against the sill. Tris closes the door and picks up the chair I had knocked over when she first came into the room. When she finishes settling her skirts around her, she looks at me and starts to ask something.  
  
I shake my head. "No. No more questions. No questions about me, anyway. I feel like a murder suspect. What about you guys? I've only heard from Briar so far."  
  
Tris immediately crosses her arms and looks at Sandry expectantly. I sit down cross-legged on the rug in the middle of the floor and look at her also. Sandry figets nervously and asks, "Why are you looking at me? There's nothing to tell. My parents were killed in an epidemic on Hatar. I was brought here because I have thread magic. There. Are you happy?" She glares at Tris, who smiles sweetly back at her.  
  
"Your turn, Daja," prods Briar from the window. Daja scowles at him, but speaks anyway. "My family was killed when Third Ship Kisubo sank in a storm. I was the only survivor. The Trader council declared me trangshi--outcast--but my debt was repaid when I helped to save a caravan of Traders from a forest fire."  
  
A memory suddenly overtakes me.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
**She looked down at her hands, wreathed in flame but unburning. They were dark like Daja's, not like her own small, pale hands.**  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
"That was Daja, then," I say out loud, forgetting the other occupants of the room. I receive several confused stares as a response.  
  
"I Saw something once," I explain. "I was in the middle of a huge forest fire, but the fire didn't burn me. I looked down at my hands and they were your hands," I add to Daja.  
  
Briar whistles. "Weird."  
  
"Yes," I agree vehemently.  
  
"Anyway," Daja interjects, "enough about me. Tris?"  
  
For a minute, Tris looks like she's going to refuse but apparently she decides against it. "When my magic started breaking out a couple of years ago, my family thought I had some kind of spirit or I was crazy. They shipped me off from relative to relative until I ran out of relatives. Then they sent me to Stone Circle Temple, except I didn't get along with the other girls." Tris grins wickedly.  
  
As the talk ranges from subject to subject, I sit silently, thinking about what Tris had said. *Maybe we have more in common than we think,* I muse. *And maybe, just maybe, we can be friends.*  
  
***  
  
I hope that answered some of you questions without creating any new ones. If I missed something, just tell me. I'm EXTREMELY absent-minded. Not to mention very tired, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. I'm just going to post this right now and if I find any major errors, I'll correct them later. I do have a real plot, but I don't want to rush my story too much, so it's not going to come out until later. Please be patient with me until it does.  
  
Please review, as always.  
  
-littlehorse :) 


	6. The Almighty Skylark

Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a minor case of writer's block, but it cleared up pretty quick.  
  
I want to make one thing clear before I go into this chapter. I do not believe in Circle pairings. I don't think Briar would fall in love with someone who was like a sister to him, nor do I think that any of the girls would fall in love with Briar. Nen will not fall in love with Briar either.  
  
I am a total sucker for sappy romances, but I can't write them without puking, so I don't try.  
  
By the way, if anyone is writing a Circle fic, tell me, cuz I can't find any good ones to read. :(  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: The Almighty Sunseer  
  
***  
  
*Silence is a wonderful thing,* thought Nen as she strolled along the winding roads of Winding Circle.  
  
She had awoken that morning to the insistent screams of Tris's starling Shriek. The bird's piercing sopranos had set off Little Bear, which in turn had set off Rosethorn. Nen had barely escaped with her life.  
  
Her stomach grumbled and she regretted not thinking to take a piece of bread with her on her walk. She sighed and continued walking.  
  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even know where she was going until she was stopped by the immense wooden bulk of the door leading to the entrance to the Hub. She stepped back, shaking her dazed head and waited for the lights playing across her vision to fade.  
  
She looked thoughtfully at the door for a minute, then marched over to it and pulled it open with a mighty tug before she could change her mind. Once she was inside, she felt the tingle and electricity of a live spell tickle the back of her neck, and she smiled.  
  
She looked up the endless flights of stairs that went up the Hub and sighed. *At least I'm in pretty good phyisical condition,* she thought.  
  
But even with her considerable endurance, by the time she had reached her destination, she was breathing hard and clutching a stich in her side. Once she had regained control of her breathing, she started toward the door to the Seeing room.  
  
A strange rushing filled her ears, like a waterfall thundering over a ledge, and her skin prickled in excitement. Her breathing became faster and her heart pounded somewhere near her throat. She grasped the handle of the door and turned it slowly, cautiously.  
  
The door creaked open, inch by inch. Nen looked through the crack with one eye, and when she saw that no one was in the room, she opened the door all the way and slipped inside, shutting it silently behind her. She wasn't sure why she was sneaking in, but she felt a tinge of embarrassment that she was showing an interest in something so strange. After all, who was she to walk into a room where powerful mages worked and studied and performed great magical workings?  
  
She stood in the middle of the room and looked around her, not sure where to begin. There were so many things to look at and examine. Everything sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the windows and, once again, Nen felt like she belonged.  
  
One thing sparkled brighter than the others. Nen wandered over to it curiously, watching it, as if she expected it to move or do something strange. When she had gotten closer, she saw that it was a shallow silver bowl filled with crystal clear water. She leaned over it, trying to find out why it was so shiny. Light seemed to stream out of it like the water itself was light. Her nose was an inch away from the surface of the water when it started to swirl around like a silver cloud and a scene appeared in it. She squinted, trying to make out what it was.  
  
As the figures sharpened, her eyes widened and she jerked away from the bowl, falling backwards onto the floor. A noise behind her made her whirl around onto her stomach, prepared to spring up and run like anything.  
  
A short, balding man with whispy gray hair was bent over double, laughing so hard Nen thought he might have a heart attack. His round, merry face was red like a cherry, and his eyes were streaming.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nen demanded.  
  
The man straightened a little, wiping his eyes. "*chuckle* I'm sorry, *snort* I've never seen anyone have that reaction...*huge guffaw*"  
  
"What reaction?" Nen asked crossly.  
  
The man looked at her with twinkling eyes, still a little red from laughing. "Well, you see, whenever someone looks into that particular bowl, they don't usually fall over."  
  
Nen still didn't see what was so funny. "You are easily amused," she informed him.  
  
The man sobered up a little. "Maybe so. They tell me I'm crazy." He grinned at her maniacally.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Nen got up off the floor. "So am I. I'm Nen."  
  
He shook her hand. "I'm Dedicate Sunseer. You like shiny things?" he asked, sweeping his arm around at the many devices.  
  
Nen blushed. "I was just looking. I didn't touch anything." She looked at him warily, wondering when he was going to start yelling.  
  
"What's the fun in that? These things are absolutely begging to be touched!"  
  
Nen widened her eyes in surprise. "I'm beginning to believe you are crazy." She gave him an assessing look. "How old are you? You're not like any adults I know."  
  
"Well, you're not like any young girls I know. How do you like that?"  
  
Nen shrugged and scuffed a foot on the wood floor. She didn't know what to make of this Dedicate Sunseer. He defied all sense of what Nen thought adults should be. He was sporadic and easy-going. Even Lark wasn't quite like him.  
  
Finally, Nen thought of something to say to him. "Why's that bowl all lit up?"  
  
Dedicate Sunseer beamed at her. "Ah, at last, someone who is interested in the Seer's Light. Or, someone who can at least identify it for what it is. Judging from your reaction, you Saw something." He looked curious. "Mind telling me?"  
  
"Yeah, I mind."  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I'll loosen you up sooner or later."  
  
"Nope. No one ever does. I don't see why you have any chance."  
  
"A challenge! I do enjoy a good challenge!"  
  
"Whatever you say. So, what does the Seer's Light do?"  
  
Dedicate Sunseer went into lecture mode. "The Seer's Light was created almost a hundred years ago by a very famous Seer named Eevan Lightbringer. He managed to find a way to liquify the light of the full moon. Light has always produced the clearest pictures for Seers. That's why so many young academic mages can make pictures in fire. Moonlight is the purest light there is, and Eevan thought that if he used the purest light, he would get the purest vision. And he did. No one has since found out how to replicate the Seer's Light, but it's here to study." He looked at her closely. "Not many people can See things in it."  
  
"Yeah, well, I See things whether I like it or not."  
  
Comprehension dawned on the dedicate's face. "You're that girl Moonstream was all excited about."  
  
"Was she? I don't see why." Nen was starting to get annoyed. She hated people talking about her.  
  
Nen's stomach grumbled audibly. Sunseer chuckled. "Why don't you come back here tomorrow? I can answer more of your questions then. Why don't you go see Dedicate Gorse? He'll be happy to give you something."  
  
Nen nodded. *I should probably be getting back anyway. Lark will want to know I'm alright.*  
  
"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. What time?"  
  
"Ummmm, let's say, four hours after dawn. Is that alright?"  
  
Nen nodded. She should be finished with chores by then.  
  
Sunseer grinned energetically. "Great! See you then!"  
  
"Yeah, see you." Nen waved weakly. "Wish I was that optimistic about life," she added under her breath.  
  
***  
  
When Nen got back to the cottage, Lark was there waiting for her. The dedicate smiled and asked, "Have a nice walk? I know this morning was hectic. I don't blame you for getting out."  
  
Nen smiled shyly back at her. "Yeah. I met Dedicate Sunseer." She hesitated. "Is he always like that?"  
  
Lark chuckled. "Yes, always. He exasperates the other Seers."  
  
"He's a Seer?"  
  
Lark nodded. "Mmhmm. One of the best. He went to school with Niko."  
  
"Oh. He wanted me to come back tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course. What time did he say?"  
  
"Four hours after dawn. I thought I would be able to finish my chores by then."  
  
Lark looked thoughtful. "Yes, I think so. Would you like anything to eat? I noticed you left without breakfast."  
  
"No, thank you. I visited Dedicate Gorse." She yawned. "I think I'll go up to my room. All that walking's made me tired."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Nen trudged up the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. *I wonder if all Seers are crazy. Maybe I'm a Seer." Nen sat up. That thought had never occurred to her before. *No, I couldn't be. Only important people have magic.*  
  
But, try as she might, she couldn't help but hope.  
  
***  
  
You all have probably guessed that Sunseer will be Nen's teacher. I'm not sure if I should keep his name or change it. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me.  
  
I have to go to bed now. *enormous yawn* My mom's waking me up early tomorrow. Please review, as always.  
  
-littlehorse :) 


	7. Missing

Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this came so late, but I'm a lot more busy than I thought I would be and it's a little hard to write two stories at once. I'm trying. Don't yell at me.  
  
I've been forgetting about a disclaimer. I'm extremely absent-minded. I have to write everything down or I'll forget it. Anyway, here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you know what disclaimer means? The prefix "dis-" is a negative meaning "no" or "not." The verb "claim" means "to designate as one's own." Put the two together and you get "not claim," or something close to that. So just the word "disclaimer" should tell you that I'm not saying that CoM is my own work. Some lawyers... *shakes head*  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Sir James of Howell: Thanks for your story references. I'll be sure to check them out. As for the plot, it'll be coming out more in this chapter.  
  
Dohgzmania: Naughty, naughty. Priorities first, hun. ;) Just kidding. I'm honored that you took up your oh-so-precious school time to read my pitiful little fic.  
  
Muslima: Lol. Don't worry, you can keep talking to people. I do plan on finishing this one.  
  
One more thing before I go into my chapter. I'm changing Sunseer's name. *changes to her special Announcer Voice* Thanks to Adi, his name is now...*drum roll* DEDICATE SKYLARK!!!!!!!!! I know, it's a bit like Lark, but I really like it. If you think it sucks, blame Adi. Just kidding. Blame me. I picked it.  
  
On to my story...  
  
***  
  
*What am I going to wear?!?!* This was the frantic thought whirling around in Nen's head as she furiously picked apart her wardrobe in a manner that would have made Sandry proud. The thing was, she didn't have a wardrobe.  
  
*A dress? No, the one I have is so ugly. But breeches would be too casual. Oh, why didn't I pack more when I left home???*  
  
"Nen? Are you okay? It sounds like you're hosting a wrestling match in your bedroom."  
  
The door opened.  
  
Nen jumped and tripped over a shoe behind her, landing on her pile of recently discarded clothing. The curious face of Sandry peered at her through the foot wide opening in the doorway.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, I, uh," Nen stuttered an explaination to Sandry. "I don't have anything to wear," she finished in a rush.  
  
"Wear to what?" Sandry asked, puzzled.  
  
"One of the dedicates wanted to see me."  
  
Sandry grinned knowingly at her. "Come with me. I think I can lend you something."  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Nen stood nervously at the door of the Seeing Room, plucking at the gorgeous green full-legged breeches Sandry had lent her. The breeches went perfectly with a light blue blouse and sleeveless white over-coat with silver embroidery. When Nen had first seen the outfit Sandry had whipped out of her closet, she had protested vehemently, saying that such finery wasn't fit for someone like her. Sandry just looked at her and sighed, then proceeded to strip Nen of her night clothes before she could say a word.  
  
Finally, after a swift but violent inward tussle with herself, Nen opened the door.  
  
And stared.  
  
The previous day, when Nen had met Dedicate Skylark, the Seeing Room had been empty except for it's precious artifacts and seeing devices. Now, it was the definition of chaos. Formidable-looking harrier mages strode about looking important, while their apprentices and assistants scurried after them, trying not to knock over any glasses or bowls, and creating more chaos while trying to avoid it. Their superiors shouted across the room at one another exchanging swears and curses almost as much as encouragements and honest questions.  
  
Almost immediately, Nen's other-self took hold of her, and the only thing she wanted to do was run away from these strangers. Run away from the noise and heat and smells of too many people packed into one area. The ceiling started to collapse and the walls to press in, and the air grew stale and thin. She breathed in short, quick gasps, and looked around with wide eyes, trying to control herself, trying not to run, but trying to make herself run at the same time.  
  
And there it was, a beacon of light on a stormy sea: Dedicate Skylark.  
  
He spotted her about the same time as she did him, and he grinned at her, then waded through the crowed toward her.  
  
"Nen! How are you today? I'm great! Like you to meet someone. Oi! Robinton! C'mere a minute!"  
  
Nen simply stared at the Dedicate as he went on, then waited patiently as he introduced her to the man Robinton.  
  
"Nen, this is Master-Detective Robinton. Robinton, this is Nenyethilen Andrylica, my new apprentice."  
  
Nen jumped at the word "apprentice." *He's only known me a day! How can he declare me his apprentice so soon?*  
  
She quickly covered her suprise at Skylark's boldness and smiled at the burly, dark-haired Detective, shaking his hand politely.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, miss," said Robinton. "I don't suppose this rascal has told you what the hubbub is all about?" He grinned at Skylark.  
  
"You wound me, old friend," said Skylark dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Then he sobered. "No, I haven't told her yet. She's only just got here. Come. Let's go outside on the balcony where we can breathe."  
  
He led them to a door Nen hadn't noticed before and opened it, waiting for Robinton and Nen to file through before closing it quietly and following them outside. There, he addressed Nen, a serious look on his face she hadn't seen before. It scared her.  
  
"Nen, remember yesterday, when you asked me about the Seer's Light?"  
  
"Yes..." Nen said, the sense of forboding in her starting to grow.  
  
"It's gone," Skylark said bluntly.  
  
"Oh..." Nen trailed off as the shock of it hit her. "How? Who would steal it? Why would they? No one can use it anyhow."  
  
Skylark held up a hand. "One at a time, one at a time! How? We're still figuring that out. Who would steal it? Only about every serious thief in the known world. Why would they steal it? Because it's worth more than the throne of Emelan. And I didn't say *no one* could use it. I said *not very many* could use it."  
  
Nen stared at him, speechless. When she found her voice, it came out more like a squeak than anything else. "You really need to learn how to break something to someone. Elsewise, people are going to start dying from heart attacks in the middle of a conversation with you."  
  
A roar of raucous laughter jerked her head around. Robinton was keeled over, shaking with the force of his laughter. His face was a bright cherry red and his long, wavy hair hung in his eyes.  
  
*I'm funny?* Nen thought, mildly bewildered. *I never knew that before...*  
  
Skylark mock-glared at his friend. "Oh, shut up, Davin. It hasn't happened yet, and I don't plan on it ever happening."  
  
Nen was confused. "Davin?" *I thought his name was Robinton...*  
  
"Davin Robinton. I know him from school."  
  
"Oh." *Duh, Nen.*  
  
"Anyway," Robinton said, wiping his eyes and straightening up. "Skylark has told me what a wonderful Seer you are."  
  
Nen stared at him. *Me? Wonderful?*  
  
"I was wondering if you could do something for me."  
  
"What kind of something," she asked, though she knew what was coming.  
  
"Can you See when you want to? Or do your visions come unexpectedly?"  
  
"Both," Nen said shortly after some thought.  
  
Robinton nodded curtly. "Good. I'll see you later tonight, then, with your results? Please excuse me. I have to check up on the circus."  
  
He swished his black cloak and strode through the door before waiting for an answer. Nen rounded on Skylark.  
  
"What did he mean, he'd see me later tonight?"  
  
Skylark looked at her. "You know what he meant. Don't worry, I'll help you with it."  
  
"I feel so reassured."  
  
He patted her shoulder. "I have that effect on people."  
  
Nen glared at him.  
  
"Come, I'll help you get started."  
  
*When did I agree to anything?*  
  
***  
  
*dances* I'm done, I'm done, I'm finally DOOOOOOOOOOONE! Well, done with this chapter, anyway. Reviews are good, they keep me happy, and a happy author writes lots of new chapters!  
  
Hope the switch with Dedicate Skylark's name wasn't too confusing. Just forget the whole Sunseer thing. It was really dumb and I'm ashamed of it, so I'll forget it too. Sunseer? Who's Sunseer? It's Skylark. *shakes head* Some people...  
  
Anyway, I'm kind of on a roll right now. Lots of creative energy. So I might do two chapters. MIGHT. Capital letters, people. Or I might do a chapter for my other story. I really have to get started on it. Anyhow, see you all later!  
  
Your Crazy Authoress,  
  
littlehorse :) 


	8. Shadows of What Was

Hello all. Yes, it's true. I'm back. I've given up thinking of excuses to propose to you, so I'll just say that exams suck and Christmas sucks and homework sucks and school in general sucks.  
  
I've just learned about the wonderful world of HTML, so now I can do real italics instead of asterisks for thoughts. It's pretty cool. Here's where I learned how if anyone is interested: www.htmltutorials.ca  
  
I hit a little snag about seasons and months in this chapter, so I had to do a lot of research to get everything right. So I really hope you guys like it since a lot of hard work and effort went into the writing of this.  
  
Responses to Reviewers:  
  
Eternity's Voice: Thank you so much for your comments! They really help. Especially the vision thing. I've been trying to work something out about that and you've given me some great ideas. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Nip: No! What you think does matter! I love getting comments and ideas from my readers. It makes me into a better writer and I appreciate every review I get. Anyway, yes, plot is beginning to show. Adi was right though, the last chapter was a little rushed. I'm trying to make this one more balanced. Hope you like it!  
  
iamari: I've updated, even if it wasn't soon! Please forgive me. *sniff* ;) About your question: No, it wasn't a stupid question. In fact, I've been working that out and it will be answered in the chapters to come. Nen will ask about it later. Thank you for your reviews and for making me feel guilty that I haven't updated in forever!  
  
A huge "thank you" to AnotherChance, Muslima, Adi1, and BURN THE R.U.M for your comments and support! Your input means so much to me! Have fun with this one!  
  


* * *

_Chapter 7: Shadows of What Was_  
  


* * *

**An excerpt from the diary of Nenyethilen Andrylica:**  
  
I don't know why I was picked for a job like this. It's insane. I'm too young. I'm not experienced. There are plenty of other Seers at Winding Circle. So why me? I asked Skylark yesterday, but he wouldn't give me anything other than a grunt and a "Go bother someone else." Well, thanks for your help, O Great Teacher of All Things.  
  
For the past week I've been Looking into the Past, Present, and Future, searching for anything that might help the investigation. Of course, I'm not the only one. Skylark exhausts himself with the other Seers every day. Sometimes I feed him power so he can See further. It's very interesting. I'm learning lots of new spells and even some academic magic. So maybe this job isn't so bad after all. The one thing that's hard is finding the right Future. I have to sift through all the Might-Have-Been's and Still-May-Happen's. The Future changes all the time. One simple action could stop a war from happening, or start one, therefore changing everything else with it. It gets confusing, but, mostly, I enjoy the challenge.  
  
I'm also learning to meditate properly. I know how to breathe and everything from practicing earlier, but now, Skylark has taught me how to put my magic into a small thing. I decided on the sky blue crystal I saw in the Seeing Room the first day when Daja showed me around.  
  


* * *

Two sharp knocks interrupt my writing. I glance up, and I see Lark open the door slightly.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," I say, standing up and stuffing my diary into a desk drawer.  
  
Tonight is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year. Lark wove everyone new clothes, dyed in the colors of summer. Lark looks resplendant in her ceremonial green habit of the Earth Temple embroidered with leaves and vines in honor of Mila of the Grain, her patron goddess.  
  
I look down at my green dress and fawn-colored over-coat and muse that never in my entire life have I ever owned so many clothes. But, living with Sandry and Lark, I guess it's unavoidable. Even Briar has a full wardrobe with shirts and breeches for every occasion.  
  
Lark steps through the door way and gives my dress and hair a few last-minute tweaks, then smiles at me and leads me out of my room.  
  
Down the short hallway, Tris closes her door before turning and examining my new outfit.  
  
"So, you couldn't escape the clutches of the seamstress, either?"  
  
I chuckle and shake my head, noticing that Tris also sports a new dress the color of a cloudless sky at noon with embroidered vines twining about her sleeves, collar, and hem.  
  
Lark pretends to be offended and frowns at us."Oh, it wasn't that bad. Besides, those colors look gorgeous on you."  
  
"I know," I assure her. "And thank you so much for making them. I couldn't ever do anything like that."  
  
I look at Tris expectantly for a few seconds before she finally rolls her eyes and thanks Lark. then I smile brightly at her and loop my arm around hers.  
  
"Come on, Tris. You and Sandry have to teach me to dance so I don't make a fool of myself."  
  


* * *

"One-two-three-stop, one-two-three-stop, one-two-three, one-two-three twirl-a-round."  
  
Sandry's enthusiastic voice rings n my head as I do a complicated folk dance that Tris insisted I had to learn. It's really quite fun, once I get the hang of it--and once Briar stops stepping on my toes.  
  
"I don't see why _I_have to dance. Dancing's for girls, anyhow," he complains once we step away from each other.  
  
"Dancing's not _just_for girls," Daja quips. She has been watching the entire fiasco with an amused look on her face and a sparkle in her chocolate eyes. "To the Tsaw-ha--Traders," she said for my benefit, "it is a sacred ritual for young warriors to dance for their initiation. Only the best dancers are allowed to continue on the the Trials."  
  
"Traders have warriors?" Briar asks, confused.  
  
"Thieves aren't the only ones that can handle knives," she says, grinning evilly at him.  
  
"Anyway," Sandry interrupts, "I think you both dance beautifully. Yes, you too, Briar," she adds when she sees the indignation in his eyes at being described as "beautiful."  
  
Rosethorn pokes her head out her door nd demands, "Are you _finally_ done with that racket?"  
  
"Yes, Rosethorn," Daja assures her before standing up and smoothing the red dress that graces her stocky frame.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" pipes Lark as she comes in from her room.  
  
"Please," mutters Briar. "Let's get it over with before someone starts to doubt my manhood."  
  
Tris snorts and retorts, "What manhood?"  
  


* * *

The ceremony has begun. The night is warm and a gentle breeze cools the upturned faces of the crowd. The moon is full and bright like a giant moonstone, and the stars are like a thousand thousand eyes, all watching me.  
  
The silence is thick; so thick you could cut it with a knife, and the tense anxiety of waiting has descended upon us. Dedicate Moonstream stands on a low stone platform and raises her hands to the velvet sky for the invocation.  
  
"Night is thick  
And Moon is bright,  
The stars with all their glory lift  
Our souls high  
Into the sky  
For the day is soon in coming.  
  
Let us all give thanks to the Living Circle, for by it we live in balance and peace."  
  
The people say in a single voice the ritual response. "We praise the Balance of Life."  
  
Slowly, still as silent as before, the throng streams out of the stone circle in which we are standing and gathers at the tent pavillions that have been set up for the feast.  
  
A single bell rings in the distance, and the quiet of the night is broken. Encouraged by the feasting signal of the bell, a long, chattering line forms at the buffet table. Sandry grabs mine and Daja's hands and runs to get a good place in line. Briar is already there. Big surprise.  
  
Tris walks dignifiedly toward us with her nose in the air and sniffs at Sandry, who is bouncing on her toes impatiently.  
  
"Oh, don't be so uptight, Tris," Sandry says, mock-frowning at her. "You're _supposed_ to be having fun."  
  
"I don't have fun," Tris replies primly, but she can't keep a straight face and ends up grinning at Sandry.  
  
I smile to myself and think, _This is what a family should be like. So many people think it's all about bloodlines, but if I had to choose between them and my old family, I'd choose them in a heartbeat._  
  
As we get our food and turn to find a seat on the grass that has not been occupied, Skylark rushes over to us. I am surprised to see him. He had previously told me that he would be scrying, not "engaging in silly festivities with the rest of the lazy delinquents." I took that to mean that he doesn't know how to dance, which, as I've found out, is true.  
  
"Nen! There you are! It's impossible to find anyone in this madhouse," he says to me excitedly. I can tell he's found something important. He can be very mysterious when he wants to. It comes with being a Seer. But other times, he's as transparent as a pane of fine glass. "I've Seen something!" I nod, his frenzied talk confirming my suspicions. "Come with me. You can come back and be silly with your friends later."  
  
I sigh and apologize to Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar, who all nod understandingly and say that they will save my food and my place for me. Then I follow him to his private rooms in the Air Dedicates' Hall. He closes the door behind us and pulls out a chair for me to sit. Instead, I find a cup of water and fill it from a pitcher beside his bed, then give it to him saying that if he didn't drink it he'd have a stroke and die early and then where would I be? He wrinkles his nose at me, but accepts the water and gulps it down like nectar from the gods.  
  
When he's caught his breath, he shows me the crystal he's been scrying with. I recognize it instantly. This is the one he taught me with, and its touch is warm and welcoming.  
  
"I have seen a Past, and I'm absolutely sure it is one that has happened!"  
  
As there are many Futures, there are also many Pasts; things that might have happened if things had gone another way and things that did happen because things went that way. It's hard to discern from the two. Any Past feels cold and ancient because that is how Death feels, and the Past is Dead. There are subtle feelings like hopelessness and surity that come with Seeing the Past, and you must be very careful in how you interpret them. But I am only a novice, and if Skylark is certain this Past has happened, it must have happened.  
  
"I saw the Seer's Light!"  
  
"Um. Could you elaborate, please?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I was getting to that, but you interrupted."  
  
I raise my eyebrow at him and motion for him to go on.  
  
"At first, I was looking for its making, but that proved too elusive. So I decided to accept anything that might have to do with the Seer's Light. As you might expect, I was immediately hit with a barrage of images, but one seemed sticky."  
  
This time, I interrupted him intentionally. "Sticky?"  
  
"Okay, so it's not an entirely technical term, but it fits. What I mean is that one image in particular wanted to be Seen."  
  
"How can an image _want_ to be Seen? They're only images."  
  
"Well, I suppose the image itself can't want to be seen, but the magic that keeps it in this dimension can. You see, magic is aware of itself, and it wants to be used. The magic of this image wanted to be used, so I took the opportunity."  
  
"Oh, I see. So what did the magic show you?"  
  
"It was amazing. It showed me Eevan Lightbringer actually _using_ the Seer's Light! He was at that time employed by the current Duke of Emelan, and was looking for a way to appease the rebels that were currently threatening the realm. It was ingenious! The image was clearer than that of any I've seen in a crystal and it even portrayed emotions!"  
  
Now I am very interested. "Emotions? What do you mean?"  
  
"Eevan could feel what the people in his visions were feeling. I can imagine it must have taken much practice for him to achieve that. He had many amplifying devices around him."  
  
"Even so, that's still amazing. But why are you being so secretive about all this? Couldn't you have just told me outside?"  
  
"Well, I could have told you that little tidbit, but I'm not done yet."  
  
I lean back in my chair and think, _What could be more interesting than that?_  
  
"I can tell you're skeptical. I guess you'll just have to See for yourself."  
  
He shoves his crystal ball in front of me and instructs me to begin the breathing. I am much practiced in this and begin before his instruction. He places his hand on my shoulder and I can feel the rush of power fill me, almost overwhelming me. Skylark starts muttering a spell for Seeing past visions and I take up the rythm in my mind, weaving my own power around it like Sandry taught me, making it stronger.  
  
Immediately after Skylark is finished with the spell, the sizzle of power turned loose inhabits my every being. Suddenly, Skylark's room is gone along with Skylark himself. All I see and feel is the electricity of live magic. And in that instant I see that magic truly is aware of itself. It's like a creature with thoughts and feelings, but with no physical form. So, it relies on mages to wield and show it. It relies on mages to keep it alive. I am startled at that realization, but I know it is a fantastic discovery at the same time. Suddenly, the magic blazes like a great heart beating, then subsides and disappears. And now I am in the vision.  
  
A man sits at a worn oak desk, squinting at a bowl of silver liquid. I immediately recognize it from when I first encountered the Seer's light, so I turn my attention to the man, who can be no other than Eevan Lightbringer himself. He is a handsome man, with light hair and bright green eyes, a large, stocky frame, and a mouth that looks like it is always smiling. I immediately decide that I like him.  
  
I start moving closer, peering at the water he is so intently studying, hoping to find a little of the vision of emotions Skylark described. I am very close now and can almost see the figures in the liquid. Suddenly, the water goes blank as his concentration snaps and he sits straight up in his chair. I back away, confused and bewildered, and he looks straight at me, shock and confusion mirroring my expression.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  


* * *

Muahahahaha!!!! Yes, this is the end of the chapter. I love being evil. It's so much more fun than just letting you guys have everything.  
  
Anyway, I live on reviews, so feed me more. :) I'll try really really hard to get the next chapter up soon. I'm so busy lately I don't know how I even got this chapter in. *enormous yawn* I'm really tired even though it's not even 9:00 yet. So, I'm going to go to bed. Nighty night, everyone.  
  
Your Crazy (and extremely tired) Authoress,  
  
littlehorse :D -->That's a yawn smiley. 


	9. Something Wicked

Hey everyone! Can you believe I'm actually updating? And not months after my last update? I feel so proud of myself. :)  
  
Thanks to AnotherChance, BURN THE R.U.M, and Lionel-Skyre for your support! Here's your update. Hope you like it.  
  
Not much else to say...except that I agree with BURN THE R.U.M that snow is evil. I like it when it first snows and it's all sparkly and pretty, but after a couple of months of that it gets boring. Especially on all the streets because it's all brown and dirty and there's nothing I hate more than dirty snow. And, yes, I would like to see some higher temperatures. I want to work on my tan as soon as possible. And I should brush up on my volleyball in time for tryouts.  
  
Anyway, I won't waste anymore of your time and get right on with the disclaimer and chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own anything except...well...I don't think I actually do own anything. Except Nen. Nen is mine. If you steal her you will die the worst death I can invent. Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Okay I'm done now. ;)  
  


* * *

**Chapter 9: Something Wicked...**  
  


* * *

"Who are you?"  
  
The question hangs on the air unanswered, and I cannot seem to find my voice.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" he says again and rises from his chair. A little fear creeps into his voice, and it is then that I realize that the person sitting in front of me isn't as old as I had thought.  
  
At first I'd thought that his boyish face and build was something that had carried on as he aged, but he really is no more than a boy. About my age, in fact, if a little older.  
  
"I--" My voice cracks, so I clear it and begin again. "I am Nen. Where is this?"  
  
His hand reaches for the small dagger on his belt as I talk, but my question stops him. "What? What do you mean where is this? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know, that's a very good question. What _am_ I doing here? I should be back at Winding Circle having a good time with my friends, but now I'm stuck here and I have no idea how I'm going to get back."  
  
He doesn't seem to hear me. "Are you a spirit? Begone! I don't know you! Leave me!"  
  
"Now why would you think that? Of course I'm not a..." I trail off as I look down at my hand. No wonder he thinks I am a spirit. I am completely transparent, like one. I rub my hands together. They are solid and feel as real as they had minutes before. I reach for the wall nearest me and attempt to touch it, but my hand passes right through it as if it weren't even there.  
  
"Woah." _I wonder if this is what Skylark wanted me to see._  
  
I look back at Eevan and see that the expression on his face is slowly turning from fear to confusion and the muscles of his body beginning to relax. "You are in Summersea, in the palace of the Duke. Don't you know?"he says, answering my previous question.  
  
I put a mask of benignness on my face so as not to frighten him again and say, "No. I am a Seer, like you. I was looking into the Past with my teacher and I came here. But I've never actually been _in_ a vision before."  
  
"You were looking into the Past? This is the Past?"  
  
"Well, it is for me." My glance strays to the Seer's Light still shining on his work table, and he swiftly throws a black velvet cloth over it, then squints assessingly at me.  
  
"It's okay," I say quietly. "I already know what it is."  
  
Surprise registers on his face. "You know? But it's a top secret! No one knows!"  
  
"Not where I come from. It's a relic. A mystery no one can unlock. And now it's gone. I'm part of an on-going investigation trying to find out who took it and why. All of Winding Circle's Seers are helping, but we can't find anything, until now, anyway."  
  
Eevan blanches and collapses back onto his chair. "Gone?" he asks weakly. "You must get it back!" he tells me suddenly, a panicked expression coming into his eyes.  
  
"Well, yes, that's what we're doing."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Terrible things could happen if you don't get it back!"  
  
I still wasn't convinced. "Such as..."  
  
He sighs and says, "I guess I must show you. I don't know why I am. I don't even know you."  
  
I frown and say quietly, "You can trust me. I know what it is to trust and to be betrayed. I won't put anyone else through that."  
  
"That's a nice sentiment, but it's too late." He shakes himself and turns away, fiddling with a lock on one of the drawers in his desk. When it's opened, he withdraws a small wooden box, inlaid and spelled with many inscriptions in languages that are foreign to me. He touches the clasp and mutters something under his breath, and the the box clicks open. Light instantly pours from the box, streaming across the desk with a warm glow unlike the cool silk of the Seer's Light. Eevan lifts the lid, revealing a small, ordinary river stone, shining with a light of it's own that came from its heart. He cups the stone in his hand, and, at his touch, it changes into a small violet, still emanating that strange, golden light.  
  
"This is the Heart of the World," he tells me carefully. "It can only be Seen with the Carrandet because the Carrandet is of the Heart."  
  
"Wait--the Carrandet? What's that?"  
  
Eevan looks at me in confusion and gestures towards the velvet-covered Seer's Light. "Is that not what you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I see," I tell him. "The name must have changed over time. We call it the Seer's Light. And, yes, that's what I was talking about."  
  
"Interesting. I wonder why...Nevermind. The Heart of the World is what created the World. It is everything, and yet it is nothing. As in all such things, it can be used for good as well as evil."  
  
"Aaaah. I see now. Whoever took the Seer's Light--the Carrandet--must be looking for the Heart." I frown and add, "There are many who would wish for such power."  
  
"Yes," Eevan agreed sadly. "That is why I am its keeper and why I am employed by the Duke."  
  
"What--" I am cut off by a sharp knock at Eevan's door and I jump, losing my balance. I grab at the edge of his desk, and look in horror at my slowly solidifying hand.  
  
"Oh no...I must be becoming part of this time. I have to go back!"  
  
Eevan starts as if waking from a dream and shoves the Heart back into its spelled box, then hurriedly locks the drawer it belongs in. Then he flings the velvet off the Carrandet and shoves it under my ghostly nose, saying, "Hurry! They are looking for me! Go back into your own time."  
  
I gaze at him for a minute, then whisper, "I will be back. I have to know more about this Carrandet."  
  
Eevan looks back at me, then nods and says, "I understand. Come back soon, whenever soon is."  
  
"I will," I promise, then begin the breathing, looking deep into the liquid light shining in the bowl in front of me. The world around me blurs, then slowly disappears, and Skylark's room comes hazily back into view.  
  


* * *

Eevan watched as the mysterious girl with the silver eyes faded from view like a magical mist dissipating into the air. The knocking on his door became louder, more insistent, and he set the Carrandet back on his work table and placed the cloth over it. Then, he unlocked his door and flinched as Captain Yseldek's fist almost knocked him in the head instead of the door.  
  
"What took you so long?!?" the red-faced and barrel-chested man asked.  
  
"I was in the middle of a Seeing," Eevan said coldly. "I didn't hear you until it was finished."  
  
Yseldek grunted and grabbed on to Eevan's shirtsleeve, pulling him out the door and saying, "The Duke wants to see you."  
  
Eevan delicately extracted the finely woven cream cloth from the Captain's hand and smoothed the wrinkles. "No need to manhandle me. I am perfectly capable of walking to the Duke's audience chamber myself."  
  
"Oh, you won't be going to the audience chamber. Something important's up. The Duke doesn't want to take any chances."  
  
Eevan raised his brow briefly, then allowed Captain Yseldek to take him to the Duke's living quarters-- a place everyone but his most trusted servants rarely saw. _That must count for something,_ he thought, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea. Something wasn't right.  
  
The long walk down the stone corridors lined with brightly colored tapestries and antique suits of armor didn't help Eevan's imagination. Perhaps the Duke was displeased with his work and wanted to punish him. The Duke wasn't above torture. Or maybe in his old age, he had become paranoid and thought Eevan was conspiring against him. But whatever the cause for the unusual summons, Eevan's worrying did nothing to stall time, and in less time than he would have liked, they had arrived at the large, double doors of the Duke's personal quarters.  
  
For once, even Captain Yseldek seemed nervous and and straightened his uniform with shaky hands, then reached for the brass knocker and tapped it against the oak wood. A muffled "Enter" came from within the chamber and Yseldek pushed open the heavy doors, holding Eevan out in front of him.  
  
Duke Ralen, a tall, dark-haired man with large muscles and a mustache to match reclined on a red velvet chaise lounge, serving girls standing at his head with platters of fruit and sweetmeats and pitchers of the best wine in the kingdom. He gestured lazily at a nearby armchair and told the Captain to leave. Then he dismissed the serving girls and settled his dark gaze on Eevan.  
  
"You are an exceptional mage," the Duke began. "and you have proven yourself many times. It is this that leads me to believe that you will be willing to accept my offer." Ralen rose, cat-like from his chaise and walked easily to an ornately carved writing desk on the far side of the room. He produced a key from somewhere in his voluminous robes and unlocked a drawer, from which he produced a roll of papers--important ones, it looked like.  
  
"My proposition is this: you use your little river rock to create the creature detailed in these papers. I wish to create an army to quell the rebellions in the far corners of my kingdom. You will recieve a large payment in return." The Duke handed the papers to Eevan, who scanned their contents.  
  
Eevan's only reaction was to blink and then swallow, hard. The Duke wouldn't trust anyone who would show his emotions to be steady enough for politics. Though his reaction was small, Eevan wanted to jump up and shout at the Duke, to scream at him for demanding this of him, to plead for mercy for the small bands of farmers that only wanted to speak and be heard. For the creature outlined on the papers was more than a creature, and it would require blood. Blood of the spell-caster and blood of another innocent--willing or not. It would require sacrifice and a stone heart, and the creature in turn would have ice in its veins, immune to pleading and hungry for Death.  
  
Eevan licked his dry lips, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to follow the Duke's orders, but Ralen was a powerful man, and would have his wishes carried out with or without Eevan's help.  
  
"I am giving you a choice." The Duke's voice cut into Eevan's fevered thoughts. "I am letting you choose to do this willingly. But, if you refuse, I might be forced to remind you of your oath."  
  
Eevan looked up into Ralen's hard, mirthless eyes, now sparkling with a sadistic glee. He reluctantly nodded his head and managed to grate out, "If it pleases Your Grace, I will see to it."  
  
The Duke clapped him on the back, grinning maliciously and said, "That's my boy! You will be supplied with whatever you need for your workings. I will send my personal assistant to meet you needs. I am very anxious that my army be completed on time." His final statement was informative as well as threatening, and Eevan simply nodded his head again, knowing full well the implications laced throughout the Duke's speech.  
  
Ralen clapped his hands twice and the serving girls reappeared, along with the Captain. Eevan was whisked away from the Duke's quarters and within moments was dumped back into his modest quarters, left alone with his books and devices to think about the horrible task the Duke had set him to.  
  
_I wish I hadn't been so stupid to trust him in the first place,_ he fumed at himself. _ I wish I hadn't been so naive. Now no one can get me out of this but myself. Unless..._ The girl. She held the secrets of the Future. She could help him!  
  
"Come back soon," he whispered to the empty walls around him, to the prison he had trapped himself in.  
  


* * *

Well, that was interesting. I must admit, I hadn't intended for this to happen. It just did. I love it when I don't really know how a story is going to turn out and it just ends up writing itself. It's a beautiful thing. *wipes tear*  
  
Anyway, just so everybody knows, I've deleted my Author's Note. It interrupts my chapter numbering and it's annoying. Plus, FF.net doesn't like chapters that are just AN's, so every time I update it will be a chapter. So reassuring for you, isn't it?  
  
Well, I've still got a little time to kill, so I'm going to go and tackle realMyst again. Great game, by the way. Everyone should get it. Very challenging, however. Not for the faint of...er...brain? So, please review and I'll probably update in two weeks. I only have time to update on the weekends, you see, and I'm working on two stories. Never do it. It was incredibly stupid of me.  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Your Crazy Authoress,  
littlehorse :) 


End file.
